I Need You Now
by jjd022980
Summary: When two souls are ripped apart from a tramatic event, will Valentine's Day bring them back together or tear them apart?    This story was inspired by the song "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.


**I Need You Now**

**By jjd022980**

**Tony Dinozzo walked down the snowy street watching the people come out of the shops with balloons, flowers, teddy bears, anything that was associated with his least favorite holiday; Valentine's Day. **

**Shoulders slumped; he sighed and continued walking down to his car. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. After a few moments of collecting himself he looked up and saw a piece paper stuck underneath his wiper, flapping in the slight breeze.**

** Huffing in utter frustration, he grabbed the small piece of paper and threw it on the floor of the passenger side floor mat. He started the car and headed home, looking ever so often at the piece of paper.**

** A few minutes later, he pulled up into his complex. Eying the paper curiously, he leaned over and picked it up. Opening it, he read it out loud.**

_**I know this holiday is very hard for you as it is for me. I was wondering if you want to have dinner at my house. You are more than welcome with no pressure. I miss what we had since I came back from Mexico and I just wanted to see if we can get started all over again.**_

_** Jethro**_

** Tony sighed and leaned against the seat, closing his eyes. **_**Leave it to Gibbs to hit the nail on the head without even head slapping me. **_**He sighed again as he thought of the very last time they were together. **

** Gibbs had lost his memory in an explosion and that left their world torn wide apart or just blown to hell either way you think about it. Remembering Shannon and Kelly and reopening that wound was their ultimate and final undoing. What hurt the most though was the fact Gibbs left for Mexico without even at least saying goodbye. Just handing him his badge and gun and "you'll do" was the final nail in the coffin for what was left of their shattered relationship.**

** Looking down at the ring on his finger, a tear slowly leaked down his face. Thoughts and fears kept running through his mind as his pent up emotions threatened to spill to the surface. **_**Should I go? Should I just go in my apartment and just give up? Should I reopen that wound again only to be hurt more? **_**Scrubbing his face with his hand, he got out of the car and headed towards his apartment. **

** Opening up the front door, and taking only two steps inside, he suddenly stood there as his jaw literally dropped to the hardwood floor. **

** Standing in the living room, Gibbs smiled. "You know, you should close the door so you don't get robbed and your mouth so flies won't get in."**

** Blinking a few times and then shaking his head, he shut the door and then walked a little bit further into the apartment. He looked around some more and then suddenly froze once again. **

**Slowly looking around, he saw that his apartment was decorated like an exotic floral jungle. Well a rose garden to be exact. On his coffee table was a beautiful bouquet of red roses inside a crystal vase with a red bow tied to it. Red rose petals adorned the floor and carpet, as soft, sensual music filled the empty, lifeless apartment. Candles flickered in place, basking the apartment in a soft, warm glow. He looked towards the dining room and saw on the table was a dinner set for two ready to eat with a single rose and two, tall candles adorning the center. **

** Gibbs walked slowly towards Tony and grabbed his hand. "I sort of figured that you wouldn't want to come to my place, since I know how you feel after everything, so I thought I would bring my surprise to you. Hope you like it."**

** Pulling away, Tony swallowed a few times trying to form words, but none would come. Tears finally started streaming down his face as he looked at his mate, former lover, friend, boss, and mentor. **

**Walking slowly towards the young Italian again, Gibbs wiped the tears gently from his cheeks. "God Tony I'm so sorry for everything." He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I want back what we had before everything, if you are willing to try again."**

** Tony pulled away slightly. "I…I don't know if we can have what we had Jet." He took a deep shuttering breath. "You…you broke my heart and I'm still picking up the pieces after everything was said and done."**

** Gibbs bowed his head, looking at the floor. "I know I broke your heart. I was hurting. Don't you understand what I was going through reopening that hurt all over again after keeping it locked up for so long?"**

** Walking towards him, Tony lifted his chin. "Yes, but you didn't let me in. You walked away, no ran, from everything that we shared and left me to pick up the pieces all by myself." He took a deep breath, controlling his rising emotions. "I know you were hurting, Jet. I was hurting along with you. Shannon and Kelly were and always will be part of your life, but I thought I was too."**

** Blue eyes locked with hazel seeing the upmost love and trust shining there. "You still are. I know I've hurt you and I wish I can take that hurt away from you, but I never stopped loving you, Tony Dinozzo."**

** Smiling through his tears, Tony kissed him passionately. "I never stopped loving you either, Jethro Gibbs. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words again." Tony kissed him again. "I've would've waited until forever to hear them again if only once."**

** Gibbs kissed him, holding him tight. "Let me show you just how much you mean to me and to each other."**

** Grabbing his hand, they walked down the hallways together, following the rose petals towards the bedroom. Squeezing his hand, Gibbs felt the smooth surface of the ring between his fingers and smiled.**

**Looking up, Tony smiled too, knowing what it meant. "I…I didn't have the heart to throw it away. I've always known that I belonged to you forever."**

**Gibbs reached into his pocket and put his ring on too. "Me either. We belong to each other forever." He kissed his hand, lowering it down to continue on their way.**

**Stopping at the door, Gibbs smiled and pushed it opened slowly. Tony stood there in shock and looked at his lover, smiling. He looked back into the room taking in everything.**

** The bedroom was similar like the living room, but this time the bed was decorated with white and red petals and the candles gave off a warm vanilla scent, which was Tony's favorite. They walked hand in hand towards the bed and Tony smiled. His lover took it upon himself to make the bed with their favorite silk sheets in the color of the midnight sky.**

** Tony continued to stand there in awe as Gibbs let go of his hand and disappeared, only to return a few moments later with a couple of fluffy towels and a bottle of massage oil. Walking towards the bed, he gently spread a towel down on the bed not wanting to ruin the silk sheets for what he had in mind. **

"**C'mere," Gibbs said quietly, patting the bed. "I want to give you a massage, if that's okay with you." he whispered, holding Tony tightly. **

**Lifting a little bit Tony kissed him passionately. "That would be heavenly."**

**Gibbs released him and slowly started to unbutton Tony's shirt, brushing his lips over smooth, tanned, naked skin, kissing and tasting as he undressed the younger man. **

"**Lie down," he ordered. "Let me do this for us."**

**Lying down gently on the bed, turning over on his stomach, Tony felt himself relax as Gibbs straddled him, pouring a generous amount of oil onto Tony's smooth back. He rubbed a little bit at a time giving the oil time to warm up against his smooth, heated skin. He kissed his shoulder blade as Tony tensed a little bit, knowing it's been while for both of them.**

**He lifted a little and kissed his back. "Easy," he murmured, "let me do this." Tony felt himself melt under the sure, safe, soft, strokes of Gibbs' calloused hands across his back. Muscles unclenched and his breathing evened out as he grew more and more relaxed. Gibbs continued to run his hands over Tony's body until they were both calm, allowing the events of their past hurts and hang ups to be pushed to the back of their minds. **

**Gibbs slid a bit further down. A moment later, Tony could feel warm, moist lips touching the base of his spine, kissing him gently, as Gibbs' hands explored the curve of Tony's muscular ass. Slick sure fingers parted his smooth cheeks, rubbing over his tight opening. Tony squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable as his cock suddenly hardened. **

**One blunt finger slid inside him, opening him up, and then another one. Tony lifted his hips to meet him, groaning as Gibbs continued the maddeningly slow, sweet, sensual torture. **

"**Enough already," Tony gasped. "I'm ready, Jet…please…don't make me beg…" He moaned as Gibbs twisted his fingers a bit, setting off sparks of pure pleasure. **

**Smiling evilly, Gibbs continued his torture. "Ssh, you're always so impatient," He chuckled, brushing his lips against the nape of Tony's neck before biting down lightly on his shoulder marking him. **

**Tony could feel the mattress suddenly dip as Gibbs shifted his position. Strong hands parted his cheeks and he felt Gibbs' cock nudge against his opening, sliding slowly inside, not stopping until his body was connected against Tony's. The heavy weight of Gibbs on top of him felt reassuring and secure. Gibbs' breath felt warm against his over sensitized skin and he reached out for the older man's hands, entwining their ringed fingers before pressing up against his lover. **

**Slowly, Gibbs started to move, sliding in and out, long, steady strokes that had Tony aching with pent up need and long awaited desire. He finally closed his eyes, knowing that this was real, and let the sensations wash over him like waves of a stormy ocean. This, to them, was all that mattered; the world outside couldn't reach them and it couldn't take away anything. All the hurts and hang ups from the past wasn't going to get in the way of this moment here and now.**

**Gibbs picked up the pace, his thrusts growing faster, shorter, harder. Each time Gibbs buried himself inside Tony, he pressed him into the soft mattress, the friction of the soft, fluffy towel against his hard cock sending him ever closer and closer to the preferable edge. Gibbs suddenly shifted the angle and Tony cried out as he rubbed over his prostate. He couldn't hold back any longer, grinding his aching cock into the mattress and roared out his intense orgasm. Gibbs slowed down, riding out Tony's orgasm before resuming the long, hard thrusts again, going deeper every time. **

**Time ceased to exist for Tony. All he could focus on was Gibbs inside him, making him his once more. Moments later Gibbs froze, his cock pulsating as he came, collapsing on top of Tony, before slowly sliding off him. Tony remained where he was, unable and unwilling to move for fear of Gibbs disappearing and this was all a dream. **

**After a few moments with slow easy breaths, Gibbs kissed the sweat dampened head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tony."**

**Tony smiled as Gibbs covered them both with a soft blanket before he wrapped himself around Tony, holding him close as they drifted off, thanking God above for bringing back his soul mate to him.**


End file.
